Nous en chanson  Song about us
by Huddy4Ever
Summary: OneShots sur la relation HouseCuddy. Il y a 3 parties sous le même titre mais avec différentes chansons
1. I told you so

**Nous en chansons**

Disclaimer: House, Cuddy et leurs amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la Fox

Auteur: HOUSEM.D.FanForever

Note de l'auteur: j'ai eu ces idées en écoutant des chansons de l'album «Love, Pain é the whole crazy thing» de Keith Urban. J'ai également eu ces idées en écoutant les chansons du CD «Better Life» de Keith Urban.

Note de la traductrice: c'est la première fic que je traduis, j'attends les critiques, conseils, ou tout ce qui pourrait me servir pour la suite

Titre: Nous en chansons (songs about us)

**Partie 1**

Je te l'avais dis

House était assis sur son canapé de cuir noir, un verre de whiskey à la main et un vicodin dans le système. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang dû au manque de sommeil de la semaine passée. Il pleuvait dehors; le temps correspondait parfaitement à son humeur du moment.

Il était saoul, plus que d'habitude. House était très énervé contre lui-même, pour avoir été un tel idiot. Lui et Cuddy avait eu une grosse dispute. House a dit à Cuddy qu'elle était stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait le changer. Cuddy pensait qu'elle le changerait et qu'elle le guérirait. Il lui avait crié après et dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, qu'il était très bien comme il était et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, en particulier pas d'une femme qui ne pouvait même pas capable de garder un bébé!

Ils avaient tous les deux dit des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas, des choses blessantes. House avait dit à Cuddy qu'elle était mieux sans lui, un être intelligent certes mais terriblement têtu! Cuddy était sortie en courant de l'appartement, en pleure et très en colère. Cuddy était plus en colère qu'elle de l'avait jamais été avant, du moins, envers lui.

Tout ça c'était passé la semaine dernière, au travail aucun d'eux ne se parlaient sauf si c'était pour Cuddy de rappeler à House d'aller faire ses heures à la clinique. Aujourd'hui on était vendredi soir, House était assis dans son appartement, seul, en train de se shooter et de se saouler.

Wilson aurait bien été là mais il était à une conférence pour la semaine. House était toujours en colère contre lui-même. Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui écoutent de la musique country mais Wilson lui avait donné un cd et il avait décidé d'essayer pour voir.

House utilisa la télécommande pour passer les pistes du CD quand il s'arrêta à la troisième piste «I told you so», «je te l'avais dit». Et comme il écoutait la chanson, les paroles lui semblèrent convenir parfaitement à la situation.

"_You said you needed your space –Tu disais que tu avais besoin d'espace_

_I wasn't where you wanted to be – Je n'étais pas où tu voulais être_

_I didn't stand in your way – Je n'étais pas sur ton chemin_

_I only want you to be happy – Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse_

_And so surprised am I to see you here tonight - Et je suis tellement surpris de te voir ici ce soir_

_Well, can't you see that for worse or for better –__N__e peux-tu pas voir que pour le pire ou le meilleur_

_We're better together – Nous sommes mieux ensemble_

_Please, just come back home – Sil te plait, reviens à la maison_

_And don't say that you're sorry – Et ne dis pas que tu es désolée_

_And I won't say I told you so…"__ – Et je ne te dirai pas que je te l'avais dis_

Alors que la musique continuait, House entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il regarda sa montre: 2h du matin. Il ne dit rien, attrapa sa cane et alla vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il vit Cuddy, ressemblant à un chat mouillé par la pluie battante. Cuddy portait son tailleur et elle avait un air désespéré. Ses yeux étaient rouges tant ils avaient pleurés et elle ne semblait pas avoir dormis de la semaine.

House ne lui dit pas un mot. Il utilisa la télécommande pour remettre la troisième piste du CD en route. Cuddy entra, et House alla chercher un essuie pour qu'elle sèche ses cheveux, ainsi qu'une paire de pantalon de training et un t-shirt. Cuddy alla à la salle de bain et se changea.

Quand elle en sortit, House était assis sur le canapé, écoutant la musique et buvant son verre de whiskey. Cuddy s'assit sur le canapé et pris une gorgée du verre de whiskey qu'il lui avait servi. Elle ne dit rien en prenant son verre, et n'en dit pas plus en le reposant sur la table basse.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé: Cuddy regardait House et House la regardait. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Elle le regardait et vit toute la colère qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même, la tristesse, la blessure et le pardon, tout se mélangeait dans ses yeux bleu claire. House regarda Cuddy dans les yeux et vit la blessure, le regret, la tristesse et le pardon dans ses yeux. Il s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras, elle, son amante et sa meilleure amie, elle glissa sur son épaule et y pleura; House ne dit rien. Cuddy savait qu'il n'était pas le style de personne à exprimer ses sentiments et à s'attacher à d'autres êtres humains. Ils savaient tous les deux sans avoir eu besoin de le dire avec des mots, qu'ils allaient passer outre tout ça. Il y aurait d'autres disputes, d'autres mots durs, mais ils savaient qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

TBC

Pitié, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Vous connaissez le truc!


	2. Making memories of us

**Nous en chanson (****Songs**** about us) **

Partie 2

Disclaimer: House et Cuddy ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la Fox

Auteur: HOUSEM.D.FanForever

Note de l'auteur: j'ai aussi eu ces idées en écoutant les chansons de l'album de Keith Urban «Better Life»

Merci à **Beinganotherone** pour ses encouragements: comme toi j'ai lu énormément de fic Huddy en anglais, et pratiquement aucune en français, j'attends de me faire un peu la main sur des histoires assez simples pour, plus tard, en choisir des un peu plus complexes. Moi aussi je doute que House écoute ce type de musique

Merci aussi à **W****itsnape**: c'est gentil de d'être arrêté pour lire une fic sur un ship qui n'est pas ton préféré, merci pour tes encouragements (quel est ton ship alors?)

**En souvenir de nous (****making ****memories**** of us)**

House et Cuddy vivaient ensemble dans l'appartement de House depuis environ 2 ans. Ils avaient traversés des hauts et des bas dans leur relation. Cuddy savaient qu'elle ne le changerait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le guérir, elle voulait juste l'aimer tel qu'il était. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude, House faisait confiance à Cuddy, il lui confierait sa vie. Cuddy également lui confierait sa vie tant elle avait confiance en lui. House avait trouvé en Cuddy sa meilleure amie. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, même Stacy.

Cuddy savait que House n'était pas un homme romantique qui lui apporterait des fleurs et des chocolats. Mais il était romantique dans sa façon de ne pas l'être. Un soir en particulier, Cuddy était encore au travail, il devait être 7h du soir. Elle finissait de remplir des papiers administratifs. D'habitude, House s'arrêtait à son bureau pour qu'ils quittent l'hôpital ensemble. Cependant, ce soir-là fut différent des autres et Cuddy se rendrait bientôt compte pourquoi. Le portable de Cuddy sonna et elle décrocha avec un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle parlait à son amant et meilleur ami. House lui dit de revenir à 19h30, qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Cuddy le questionna mais il éluda la question et lui dit de revenir à la maison à l'heure qu'il lui avait donnée. Cuddy raccrocha et se dépêcha de terminer son travail et prit le chemin de la maison. Dehors, il pleuvait et ça rendait le chemin de retour un peu plus difficile pour Cuddy: alors que ça lui prenait habituellement 10 minutes, ce soir-là, il lui en fallut 20.

Quand elle arriva à l'appartement de House, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Cuddy ouvrit la porte et ses vêtements mouillés dégoulinaient sur le sol, elle eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit. Il y avait des bougies dans tout l'appartement, produisant une ambiance chaude et rougeoyante. House avait mit la table, une bonne bouteille de vin rouge les attendait, ainsi que des plats dignes d'un restaurant gastronomique. Cuddy savait que House avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il était romantique mais jamais de cette façon! House était assis sur le canapé, portant des jeans, une chemise bleue repassée (imaginez ça!), celle que Cuddy aimait tant car elle faisait ressortir ses yeux, et évidemment ses habituelles chaussures Nike. Sa cane était près du lui, sur le sol. Il dégustait un verre de whiskey, il leva les yeux vers son amante et lui adressa un beau grand sourire. Ensuite, il joua avec la petite boite en velours qui était dans sa veste.

Utilisant sa canne, House se leva et alla jusqu'à son amante. Il l'embrassa profondément. Cuddy adorait la manière dont il sentait: le shampoing, le savon et l'eau de cologne. Cuddy laissa tomber ce qu'elle portait quand il commença à l'embrasser. House brisa leur étreinte et lui dit qu'il l'aimait et d'aller dans la chambre pour se changer et mettre la robe qu'il y avait laissé. Avant qu'elle ne quitte ses bras, House jeta un regard équivoque à ses vêtements trempés et à son corps si sexy, Cuddy lui renvoya son regard et alla se changer.

Après s'être douchée rapidement et avoir mis un peu de maquillage, Cuddy sortit portant une robe bleu au grand décolleté, robe qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps. House lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées et lui sortit une vanne sur sa poitrine. Elle lui lança un regard du style «cours toujours tu m'intéresses» et lui sourit. Ils s'assirent, dinèrent et Cuddy ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Les assiettes restèrent à table alors qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé avec leur verre de vin à la main. House s'assit en déposant son verre sur la table basse. Il attrapa sa guitare. Cuddy savait qu'il était un talentueux pianiste mais ces derniers mois, il jouait des chansons sur sa guitare. Souriant à son amante, il installa la guitare sur sa cuisse et commença à jouer et à chanter.

_I'm __gonna __be __here__ for __you__ baby – Je serai là pour toi bébé_

_And __I'll __be__ a man of __my __own __word__ – Et je serai un homme de parole_

_Speak__ the __language__ in __a__voice __that __you__ have __never __heard__ – Te disant des mots que tu n'as jamais entendu_

_I __wanna __sleep __with __you __forever__ – Je veux __dormer__ avec toi à mes côtés pour toujours_

_And I __wanna__ die in __your __arms__ – Et je veux mourir dans tes bras_

_In __a__cabin__ by a __meadow __where__ the __wild __bees __swarm__ - Dans un cabane au milieu d'un pré avec un__ essaim d'abeilles sauvages _

_(Chorus:) __–__ Refrain_

_And __I'm __gonna__ love __you __like __nobody__ loves __you__ – Et je vais t'aimer comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé_

_And __I'll __earn __your__ trust __making __memories__ of us – Et je gagnerai ta confiance en fabriquant des souvenirs de nous_

_I __wanna __honor __your __mother__ – Je veux honorer ta mère_

_And I __wanna __learn __from __your __paw__ – Et je veux apprendre de ta __main_

_I __wanna __steal __your__ attention __like__ a __bad__ outlaw – Je veux voler ton attention comme un __vilain__ hors la loi_

_And I __wanna__ stand out in a __crowd__ for __you__ – Et je veux sortir dans la foule avec toi_

_A man __among__ men – Un homme parmi les hommes_

_I __wanna __make __your__ world __better __than __it's __ever__ been__ – Je veux faire de ton monde le meilleur que tu aies connu_

_Chorus_

_We'll __follow__ the __rainbow__ – Nous suivrons l'arc-en-ciel_

_Wherever__ the four __winds __blow__ – Peu importe où les vents nous portent_

_And __there'll __be__ a new __day__ – Et un nouveau jour naitra_

_Comin __your __way__ – Sur ton chemin _

_I'm __gonna __be __here__ for __you __from __now__ on – Je serai là pour toi à partir de maintenant _

_This __you__ know __somehow__ – D'une façon ou d'une autre tu le sais_

_You've__ been __stretched__ to the __limits__ but __it's __alright __now__ – Tu as atteint tes limites mais tout va bien__ maintenant_

_And __I'm __gonna __make __you __this__ promise – Et je vais te faire cette promesse_

_If __there's__ life __after __this__ – S'il y a une vie après celle-ci_

_I'm __gonna __be __there__ to __meet __you __with__ a warm, __wet__kiss__ – Je serai là aussi t'attendant avec un baiser chaud et mouillé_

_Yes__ I __am__ – Oui je le serai_

_And __I'm __gonna__ love __you __like __nobody__ loves __you__ – Et je vais t'aimer comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé_

_And __I'll __earn __your__ trust __makin __memories__ of us – Et je gagnerai ta confiance en faisant des souvenirs de nous_

_Ohhh__ – __Ohhh (lol)_

Cuddy avait des larmes de joie descendant sur ses joues alors qu'il chantait les dernières notes. Juste après celles-ci il sortit une bague de la poche poitrine et il la lui présenta «Epouse-moi?» House lui demanda. Cuddy le regarda simplement, regarda la bague puis la mis à son doigt et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Elle rompa le baiser et House lui demanda avec une voix … «C'est un oui?» Cuddy lui frappa gentillement le bras et l'embrassa à nouveau. House laissa sa guitare mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre le baiser. House et Cuddy passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour et ils savaient qu'ils avaient à présent le reste de leur vie pour se faire de doux souvenirs ensemble. Ils étaient impatients de commencer leur vie ensemble, s'aimant l'un l'autre, et riant.

Reviews please vous savez comment ça marche! lol


	3. Nobody knows me like you

**Partie 3**

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas la chanson «Nobody knows me like you». Elle a été écrite par Jeff Smith, Phil Vassar et Julie Wood-Vassar. La chanson vient du CD «Shaken not stirred» de Phil Vassar. Je ne reçoit pas d'argent pour ça. Je ne possède pas non plus ni House, ni Cuddy, ils appartiennent à la Fox.

Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée si House et Cuddy paraissent hors contexte. Excusez-moi si la fin est un peu baclée, mais je pense que ça conviendra. J'espère que l'histoire s'accorde à la chanson.

Note de la traductrice: la dernière phrase n'est pas géniale, je n'arrive pas à la tourner d'une manière qui me plairait!

Merci à **Beinganotherone** (je sais c'est un peu lourd, comme tu l'as dit, l'auteur utilise uniquement le passé, j'ai essayé d'y remédier mais je ne pense pas avoir réussi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la prochaine) et **Ladyfr**(House pas si romantique? tu crois? Non moi je dis qu'il cache bien son jeu… mdr)

**Personne ne me connait comme toi (****Nobody****knows**** me ****like****you**

House n'était pas un homme avec des manières romantiques mais par moment il pouvait être romantique. Lui et Cuddy le savait mais tout cela allait changer, du moins pour cette nuit en particulier.

Ce soir était un soir spécial, un soir juste pour lui et sa meilleure amie et amante, Lisa Cuddy. Ce soir était LE soir où il allait lui demander de l'épouser

House a toujours aimé Cuddy, depuis aussi loin qu'il peut se souvenir. Ils n'ont pas directement entamé une relation amoureuse; ils ont d'abord partagé une forte amitié pendant des années. C'est cette forte amitié qui les a vu dans leurs hauts et leurs bas. Après son infarctus, quand Stacy l'a quitté, Cuddy était là pour ramasser les pièces de son cœur brisés et les remettre ensemble. Le lien qui les unissait à cause de ce cœur brisé n'a fait que renforcer leur amitié.

Cette forte amitié s'est transfomée en amour au fil des années. L'amour qu'il ressent pour Cuddy était plus fort et plus profond que tout qu'il avait connu jusque là. Rien ne pouvait détruire ce lien d'amitié et d'amour qui s'était installé entre eux.

Il était chez lui, il était 18 h 00 et il venait juste de sortir de sa douche. Il passa dans sa chambre et s'habilla: une paire de blue jeans, une chemise bleue repassée et boutonnée jusqu'en bas, un veste de sport par-dessus et de belles tennis en guise de chaussures. Il avait même mis de l'eau de cologne. House jeta un œil à sa montre: Cuddy serait là à 19 h 00. Il prit un vicodin, attrapa sa canne et passa de la chambre à la cuisine. House vérifia qu'il avait bien mis cette petite boite dans la poche de sa veste.

Il jeta un œil dans la cuisine et finalement dans tout l'appartement et approuva d'un signe de la tête, mais pas avant de s'être servi un verre de whiskey pour se calmer. Cuddy allait être surprise; House avait nettoyé tout son appartement! Et ça n'arrivait pas souvent, pas depuis ce jour où Wilson avait engagé une ménagère alors que House était au travail pour le nettoyer, cet appart.

Vu que House avait peu de talents de cuisinier, il avait demandé à Wilson de lui préparer le repas de ce soir. Ce dernier avait accepté et avait apporté le diner et le dessert un peu plus tôt. Heureusement pour House, Cuddy n'avait jamais gouté à la cuisine de Wilson avant; elle n'en serait que plus surprise! La seule chose que House avait fait pour aider à la préparation du diner était l'achat de 2 des plus chers bouteilles de vin que l'ont trouve sur le marché et il avait aussi mis la table, en utilisant le plus beau service de Wilson bien sûr.

Il alla jusqu'au réfrigirateur et s'assura que les bouteilles étaient parfaitement fraiches tout comme les verres à vin rouge qu'il avait placé au freezer juste au-dessus. Il quitta la cuisine et regarda sa montre: 18h30.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement et il alluma toutes les petites bougies parfumées à la vanille et au jasmin qu'il avait disposé non seulement dans le living mais aussi dans la cuisine, la salle à manger, la salle de bain et bien sûr la chambre à coucher. Il était presque 19h maintenant, il mit la chaine hifi en marche: l'album «Shaken not Stirred» de son chanteur de country préféré Phil Vassar se mit en route.

19h00 venait de sonner quand Cuddy arriva. Elle paraissait fatiguée. Elle avait passée une très longue journée au travail et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était prendre un bon et long bain chaud et aller se coucher tôt. Cuddy ne pouvait plus se rappeler quand elle avait eu une soirée juste pour elle, une soirée pour se relaxer et ne plus s'inquiéter pour son hôpital. Pour Cuddy, cette soirée, c'était ce soir.

Cuddy restait sans voix alors qu'elle déposait son sac et regarda autour d'elle. Elle sentit les différentes senteurs des bougies, des senteurs relaxantes qui la calmèrent instantanément. Elle regarda son amant et ami House, assis là, sur le divan, l'observant assimiler la situation. House lui sourit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui tendit un verre de vin blanc. Ils prirent une gorgée et se sourirent.

House la regarda dans les yeux et y vit la fatigue, la surprise, le choc mais par-dessus tout, l'amour. Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle gémit doucement. Brisant le baiser pour respirer, ils se tenaient maintenant front contre front en se souriant. House lui enleva ses haut-talons et commença à masser ses pieds fatigués. Cuddy pouvait sentir la tension quitter son corps. Après cela, ils se relaxèrent, aucun mot ne fut échanger, ils buvaient simplement leur verre de vin ensemble.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, l'estomac de Cuddy se fit entendre et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la cuisine où Cuddy vit un merveilleux étalage de nourriture. La table était parée de la fine porcelaine de Chine et de couverts en argent, ainsi que de verres à vin glacés au milieu et de la nourriture.

Après avoir dégusté leur repas, House et Cuddy retournèrent s'asseoir dans le salon où House mit le film que lui et Cuddy adoraient. A cette heure, la bouteille de vin rouge était à moitié vidée. Ils se sentaient un peu pompette. Entendre Cuddy rire fit sourire House. Son rire était plein de joie, de paix et surtout sans aucune trace de stress. Et Cuddy était aussi un peu ivre et ça rendit House heureux car elle était enfin complètement relax. Elle n'avait plus rit ainsi depuis longtemps.

Quand le générique de fin commença à se dérouler sur l'écran, House demanda à Cuddy si elle voulait entendre d'autres chansons. Elle lui sourit en prenant une gorgée de vin. House alla s'installer derrière son piano et commença à lui jouer des mélodies. Bach, Beethoven et bien d'autres. Il jouait toutes les mélodies que Cuddy connaissait et même celle qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues.

Avant d'en commencer une nouvelle, House avala 2 vicodin et lui sourit. D'habitude quand il jouait pour elle, il fermait les yeux et laissait la musique l'entrainer. Cuddy adorait le regarder jouer; il était en paix pendant ces courts moments. L'entendre jouer donnait à Cuddy un sentiment de paix et de joie, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer par la musique, tout comme lui.

Il recommença à jouer. Cuddy ne l'avait pas souvent entendu chanter mais quand elle l'entendait, elle était envoutée par sa merveilleuse voix. Cuddy fermait les yeux et se relaxait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la chanson mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Juste avant qu'il ne commence à chanter, il la regarda et l'appela. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda: elle vit tant d'amour dans son regard. Il lui souriait et elle pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment heureux. Il lui dit de ne pas fermer les yeux et il commença à chanter en jouant/

_If I __said__I'd__be__ fine on __my__own__ – Si je te disais que je suis bien seul_

_Oh no, __it__wouldn't__be__true__ – Oh non, ce ne serait pas vrai_

_I'd__be__half__ the man __that__ I __am__ – Je ne serais que la moitié de l'homme que je suis_

_Oh __nobody__knows__ me __like__you__ – Oh personne ne me connait aussi bien que toi_

_So __many__ troubles in __this__crazy__crazy__ world – Tellement de __problems__ dans ce monde de fou_

_And __sometimes__it's__just__too__much__ – Et parfois ça me dépasse_

_But __without__ a __word__ out of __nowhere__you__ come – Mais sans un mot tu es apparue venant de nulle part_

_And __heal__ me __with__your__touch__ – Et tu m'as __guérri__ rien qu'en me touchant_

_I __feel__your__ love in all I do – Je sens ton amour dans tout ce que je fais_

_Nobody__knows__ me __like__you__. – Personne ne me connait aussi bien que toi_

_BRIDGE_

_Years will come and go by __– Les __années__vont__et__viennent_

_Baby __we'll__laugh__ and __we'll__cry__ – Bébé nous rirons et nous pleurerons_

_But __we'll__take__ on __this__ life in style – Mais nous prendrons la vie telle qu'elle vient, avec gr__âce_

_You __melt__ me __with__your__smile__ – Tu me fais craquer avec ton sourire_

_(Piano solo)_

_So __many__worries__ in __this__crazy__crazy__ world – Tellement de soucis dans ce monde de fou_

_And __sometimes__it's__just__too__much__ – Et parfois ça me dépasse_

_Without a word out of nowhere you come __– Sans __un__ mot __tu__es__apparue__ de __nulle__ part_

_And heal me with your touch__ – __Et__tu__m'as__guérri__rien__qu'en__ me __touchant_

_So turn down the lights__ – __Donc__éteins__ les __lumières_

_Do __what__you__ do – Fais ce que tu fais_

_Oh __nobody__knows__ me __like__you__ – Oh personne ne me connait comme toi_

_Nobody__knows__ me __like__you__ – Personne ne me connait comme toi_

Alors que la dernière note se faisait entendre, des larmes de joie roulaient sur le visage de Cuddy. Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Il la regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

House se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Cuddy et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils gémirent à l'unisson à cause du baiser et du vin qu'ils avaient but toute la soirée. C'était un baiser rempli d'amour et de passion. Et quand ils le brisèrent, ils prirent chacun une gorgée de vin en se souriant.

Quelques moments plus tard, House se leva et remplit leurs verres. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur dessert: un gâteau au fromage, façon new-yorkaise. Avant qu'il ne revienne dans le salon il avait placé la bague sur le dessus du gâteau.

House apporta d'abord les verres de vin, puis le gâteau. Cuddy qui était en train de pianoter fut agréablement surprise de voir le morceau de gâteau devant elle. Mais elle n'avait encore rien remarquer. Ils savourèrent leur vin et leur dessert.

Quand soudain elle remarqua la bague et elle commença à pleurer. House attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait séché ses larme et lui sourit. Il prit la bague et lui dit«voudrais-tu m'épouser, Cuddy?»

À ces mots, Cuddy vint placer un long baiser sur les lèvres de House. Une fois le baiser rompu, House plaça la bague à sa main et lui sourit alors qu'elle recommençait à pleurer. Il l'embrassa encore alors que des larmes de joie inondaient ses joues. Une fois les larmes séchées, ils se sourirent une fois de plus. Ils se levèrent du divan et allèrent dans la chambre de House où ils firent l'amour. Ils montrèrent à l'autre que «personne ne le/la connaissait comme lui/elle».

Feedback please! Laquelle avez-vous préféré?


End file.
